Empty
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: The Boy looked at the pink-haired girl in the distance, and suddenly he knew what answer to give to the masked figure in front of him. Sasuke on the good side. Slightly AU - Naruto knows Hirashin; Flying Thunder God. War-Based. Naruto x Sakura.


A/N : Lemme just finish with the story first. Its a one-shot.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

The Sun's rays shone playfully around the light emanating from the body standing in the center of the battle-field. Rubble surrounded him, camouflaged by the smoke that spread out over the region. A mild sense of anxiety seemed to be in the air, although nothing distinguishable was visible.

_Whoosh!_

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and revealed a boy, in his mid-teens, in a fighting stance; one of his legs pressed against the torn sleeve which covered another man's hand. The boys was surrounded by an almost supernatural glow, and had nine tail like projections, extending out of that glow. His face bore a determined expression.

The man who stood in front of him, had the clothes which covered his torso torn to near-shreds, and was panting profusely, not unlike the boy whose leg was pressed against the man's hand. His face was hidden by a mask, which was almost broken. One of his eyes were white, with a dull image of red and black on it, while the other was purple, with black concentric circles around a moderately-sized black dot.

The man's name was Tobi.

_Shinra Tensei!_

The boy was thrown into the air, and started to descend for an imminent fall, when suddenly, his tails extended and buried themselves into the ground around him, stopping his fall. He coughed out blood and, with a lot of difficulty, straightened himself.

Panting , he squinted at Tobi.

"Why do you do this?"

The boy was taken aback. His eyes widened, and his lips quivered in confusion. He bent his eyebrows, and looked at the man.

The man panted heavily, and spewed out some blood from his mouth, looking at the boy in front of him with mild astonishment. They'd been fruitlessly engaging in a game of blows for almost half-a-day, and yet, it was bearing no fruitful result. Although, it now seemed like the boy had more power left in him. The man made a face.

The boy's determination had impressed him. He'd tried to control the demon which was helping said Shinobi with his formerly useful _sharingan_, when suddenly, the boy had appeared behind him and impaled him with a kunai.

He'd stood there gaping at the boy, and saw a weird emotion in his eyes. After that, when he'd successfully recovered from his stupefaction a minute later, he'd activated a forbidden technique, which gave him a second chance... in life.

A technique known as _Izanagi_.

"Why do you want to protect these people so badly?"

The boy waited for the words of the man in front of him to sink in, before he turned his head to the right, and saw a group of ninja in the distance, looking at him with rapt attention. He quickly surveyed the faces of those ninja, and found two sets of hair; pink, and black, standing out amongst them.

The boy first looked at the black-haired ninja. His _brother_. The ninja who'd come back and helped him fight Tobi, betraying the latter ninja himself; the ninja who'd felt the same pain this boy had, but chose to go another way, even though he did eventually come back; the ninja who'd called the boy his brother.

The boy suddenly felt a grin adorn his face. With that smile on, he turned towards the pinkette.

She was the one whom he'd fallen for, in his early childhood days, and truly loved at present. His heart had forever belonged to her. She'd shared the experiences of the most crucial moments of her life with him, and he'd done pretty much the same. Initially liking her for her blessed looks, the boy had later on found out that he loved the girl, not only for her beauty, but also for her personality, her will to never give up, and her strong dedication to fulfilling her goals. He thought that he'd never get her, as she'd always yearned for a certain black-haired ninja; but just some time ago, she'd told him that she had to talk to him... about _them_, after the war, and made him promise to come back.

Naruto's grin grew wider.

"Why, when you know that everyone's selfish? When you know that the only way to make people see sense, is to control them? When you know deep down, that, in reality, _ your heart is just empty!_"

The boy turned around to look at the man.

The promise was going to have to be put in the backside for now.

He frowned at the man.

"What do you mean?"

The man, known as Tobi, grunted angrily at him.

"Everyone's inner self is hollow! _EVEN_ YOURS! So WHY do you strive to protect these people?"

The man frustratedly swung an arm in the direction of the boy's comrades.

The boy looked at them again, and then suddenly turned his head back to look at the man.

He then closed his eyes for a while, thinking silently about something.

A solitary tear graced his cheek.

He opened his eyes, and looked up at the man again.

"You're right..."

_Silence._

"...But only partially..."

The man frowned angrily at the boy, and drew out his sword with an almost animal-like cry.

"...We do begin with empty hearts..."

The boy extended his right arm, and a translucent blue orb formed in it.

The man began charging towards the boy, sword at the ready.

"...But its there for a reason..."

The boy suddenly disappeared. The man's purple-eye widened in incomprehension; he stopped and started to search around for the boy.

Suddenly, he felt a very tight hand grasp around his stomach, and throw him up into the air.

"...And that reason-"

A sharp outcry from the man cut the boy, and stopped him from jumping in the former's direction.

"You come near me Uzumaki, and I'll use the rinnegan to end the both of our lives, because if my dream can't come true, then neither can yours!"

The man was stuck in the air, tightly grasped by a 'tail' of the boy.

The boy seemed to consider something for a second.

After that, he suddenly smirked.

_Like I was saying, old man, the reason of the existence of the emptiness..._

The Boy formed a blue orb in his hands, which almost immediately grew to look like a star.

He jumped.

The man's eyes widened.

"...is for _that_ space to be filled with love and happy experiences!"

_Rasen-Shuriken._

The boy threw the disk-like structure at the man, while the latter performed a few hand-signs in quick succession.

Just as the disk made impact with the man, he released a jutsu. A Jutsu which would wipe out all life forms within a five-hundred meter radius, including the caster himself.

_Naraka Path: Death!  
_

"Naruto!"

The boy heard the cry of the girl, just before the jutsu started to expand.

"And those experiences always include the sacrifices of others..."

_Hirashin._

The Boy disappeared.

* * *

The pink-haired girl looked at the explosion with panic-striken eyes. She felt a single tear travel the length of her cheek, before it began to fall off...

_Boof!_

A boy suddenly emerged out of nowhere, trapping her in a tight hug.

Her surprise knew no bounds!

But then, weirdly, she felt the boy smile.

"You're always being moved to tears, so easily too, Sakura-Chan!"

His complaint was strangely familiar.

The girl's eyes widened, as she realized which person was hugging her.

An involuntary smile graced her lips, and she buried her face into the boy's chest.

"_Baka._"

* * *

**SO ITS 2 : 44 IN THE NIGHT OVER HERE, AND I JUST WANNA SAY THAT THIS IDEA IS THE RESULT OF THE INSOMNIA I'M CURRENTLY SUFFERING FROM. DUNNO HOW IT TURNED OUT... HOPE THAT ITS FINE!**** ANYWAY, ITS UPTO YOU DECIDE! PLEEEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
**

**SO, GOOD-NIGHT I GUESS. :D  
**

**~THA musIc GuY  
**

**BTW, THE REVIEW BUTTON'S ON THE NEXT LINE, THANKEE! BUH BYE!  
**


End file.
